The Really Long and I mean looooong Mission
by Ero-Chibi-Chan
Summary: Like a long day, this is a long mission. Not to mention Neji ends up hating Tsunade more than before. NejiSasu. Rating may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Let's see here… Masashi Kishimoto is filthy stinkin' rich from making Naruto. I am on a website that makes you write something that says you don't own it. WHAT THE FREAK DOES THAT TELL YOU?! The Really Long (and I mean loooooooong) Mission 

Neji was on his way out for his long mission. It was going to be especially long because not even Lee or Naruto would be there for comedic relief. It was just a simple delivery mission with a letter from the Hokage to Cloud. Normally he would have refused such a long mission, especially since he had just gotten back from an assassination mission (those are always a bitch) and was tired as hell. Of course, he couldn't refuse, especially since Tsunade had almost directly threatened his life (or sanity, same thing).

_Flashback _**(Yay! I love flashbacks! The screen gets all wavy.)**

"_You see Neji, I told the Cloud leader one of our shinobi would die before they refused this mission."_

"_So?"_

"_It would be a shame if you were to refuse, and I never lie." Shizune had to stifle her laughter._

_End Flashback _**(Darn! The wavy screen is gone.)**

So now he was stuck with this lackluster (did I say long?) mission. It wasn't that it was hard, it was just so. Damn. Long! Two months to be exact. Neji was on his way out the gate thinking that if only he had taken a _bit_ longer, he wouldn't be stuck with this mission. It took him a while before he realized the mission had been ranked A. He reviewed a mental map and realized he would either have to pass _through_ Sound or _next_ to it. Either way it wasn't good considering Orochihamaru would have spies in neighboring countries. He could always take a boat from the east of Fire Country and sail around, but he gets so seasick he would rather take on oto-nin. He irritably blew a strand of hair out of his face and muttered, "Well this sucks."

In the end he decided to pass next to Otokagure. It's not like passing through it or getting seasick was an option. He was still wondering why this stupid, stupid mission would take TWO GOD DAMN MONTHS! Normally it would only take two _days_, not _months_. He wasn't usually this dramatic, but he was so _cranky_. He had already reached the next country and decided to stay at a motel overnight. His first thought was, 'Yay, sleep!' After a boiling hot shower he slipped into bed in nothing but sweatpants. Little did he know there was someone watching him.

"Hm… he looks good without a shirt." And the figure disappeared.

Neji let out a long yawn and stretched. He quickly got dressed and left the motel. He figured Tsunade had just given two months extra time since he had to go by Otokagure and wanted to finish this mission as soon as possible. While he wouldn't admit it, he felt like something odd would happen on this mission. While he _had _been proved wrong about fate, his slight sense of foresight had yet to be wrong. After nearly five hours of mulling (not sulking) over this, he realized he was almost at the Kage's building. He passed a few guards, even though he was sure there were more in the shadows, and reached a checking point.

"Go on sir." Neji kept walking before he finally reached the office. He walked in bowed, and dropped the letter in front of them anxious to leave and get this over with.

"Ah, Neji Hyuuga is it?"

"Yes sir."

"I will explain the mission details to you then."

"Huh?"

"After you delivered this letter you were to commence your new mission." He handed Neji an envelope.

'_I should have known extra time is too nice for Tsunade.' _He opened the envelope and read the contents. Neji's left eye twitched.

**-Somewhere in Konoha near the Hokage-**

"NANI?!"

"Tsunade-sama, was that Neji?"

"Nah, it couldn't be. He's too quiet for that."

**-Back with Neji-**

It had indeed been Neji and he was now red in the face. Everyone in the Kage building thought at the _exact_ same time '_I knew he wouldn't like it. Bob owes me five bucks_.' The figure that had been watching Neji before chuckled.

"He looks cute when he's angry." Neji thought he heard someone and looked around. Finding no one he shrugged and walked away.

The mission contents were:

_Neji Hyuuga:_

_We have received information that Sasuke is no longer working for Orochihamaru. We would like for you to track him down and bring him back. He was last in the Village Hidden in Stone. We leave the rest to you._

_The Hokage,_

Tsunade 

_P.S.- We would greatly appreciate it if you could bring him back ALIVE. Do NOT kill him._

When Neji read the last part he was a tad (understatement of the year) disappointed. It was greatly known Neji Hyuuga despised Sasuke Uchiha. That was all there was to it. It was irrefutable. At least it was before this evil authoress decided she would change that. Neji would have gone to drown his sorrows in ice cream (O.O) but decided to go and get this over with. '_He'd BETTER be in Boulder. I REFUSE to chase him around._' It would take him three more days to get to Boulder. He was _so _gonna' hate this.

Review onegai, bitte, porfavor, leasepay, s'il vous plait (those are all the languages I can say please in.)


	2. HI! Hn

Chappie II 

Three days later Neji arrives in Boulder (Boulder, Stone, same thing). All those three days one common thought was '_I hate Tsunade. I hate Tsunade._' He checks into a random hotel and decides to look around the town. He noted it wasn't that different from Konoha. '_Might as well get Lee and Tenten a souvenir or I'll never hear the end of it._'

Meanwhile his observer (-cough- stalker –cough-) thought '_He found me this quickly?_' Unfortunately he was giving Neji too much credit. For Neji to have actually found him that quickly he would first have to actually _care_. Yes, his observer (STALKER!) was Sasuke Uchiha. He was following him because, well, he had nothing better to do. What? Don't you stalk people in your spare time? Actually, the real reason was he had heard Neji was supposed to track him down and decided to investigate.

Sasuke decided to go taunt Neji for a bit. "Hey ya stranger." Neji turned around in surprise and glared.

"And here I thought I'd be rid of you for at least one or two days."

"Touché." Sasuke looked amused at Neji's anger. "I see you haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you." Neji had not stopped glaring at him. "So do I have to drag you or will you come back willingly?"

"Probably dragging, but once you find me you are to report to Stone's Kage." Sasuke had a kind smile on his face the whole time.

I'm going to skip the whole going in going out process, but this time Neji didn't scream. Oh no, he was glaring daggers at Sasuke like it was somehow his fault he had been assigned _yet_ _another_ mission. This time though, he had to do the mission with Sasuke. '_Why me? Why my sanity?_'

In the envelope it said:

_Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha:_

_Congrats Neji on finding Sasuke. Now both of you need to go to Suna and get a mission from Gaara. This mission will take BOTH of you. I will repeat myself Neji, DO NOT KILL SASUKE!_

_From your BELOVED Hokage,_

_Tsunade_

_P.S.- Sasuke, try not to drive Neji insane. It's a pain to deal with._

"I hate you, you know that?"

"I figured it out when you nearly killed the Kage after reading the mission contents."

**-Somewhere in Tsunade's office-**

"Tsunade-sama, you have a letter from the Kage in Stone."

"Okay, give it here." Tsunade sipped some of her sake and spit it back out in surprise after she read the letter. "Neji WHAT?!"

**-Back with Neji and Sasuke-**

"So…"

"Hn." Guess who said that.

"Where are we going?"

"To a hotel."

"Need your beauty sleep?"

"Screw you."

"Why Neji, I had no idea you thought _that way_." Neji blushed when he realized what he meant. All he could do was glare as a response.

Neji was brushing his hair and putting it in its usual braid when he noticed Sasuke was staring at him. It was quite unnerving to be frank.

"What?" Neji was beyond annoyed.

"Nothing. Just thinking you should let your hair down more often." Neji's cheeks were a cute shade of pink.

"Oh shut-up!" Neji said huffily and turned his back on Sasuke.

"Such an adorable pout." Neji was bright red by now, even his ears. He didn't know why though, no one could _ever _get a reaction out of him so he didn't know why Sasuke could get one so easily.

"Don't you have to sleep or something?" Sasuke only chuckled.

"Touchy aren't you." Sasuke lied down and went to sleep. He somehow fell asleep before Neji did, and Neji found Sasuke's calm and even breathing was enough to relax anyone. He fell asleep strangely relaxed. It was especially strange considering that Sasuke had been flirting with him a few minutes ago. '_Oy vey, I'm going insane._' Of course Neji had no way of knowing his "insanity" would be later welcomed with open arms.

Neji was groggily opening his eyes the next morning. When he was fully awake he looked up to see Sasuke standing over him just _staring_ at him like he did this every day.

"Good morning!"

"Jesus Christ!" Neji bolted up smashing their foreheads together so hard he saw stars. "Ow. You'd think you've never seen someone sleep before."

"I have, but none are quite as good-looking as you." Neji's eyes widened as he turned fire-truck-red for the third time over the course of 24 hours. Neji moved quickly and was taking his shirt off to change when he realized Sasuke was still in the room. He picked up his clothes and finished changing in the bathroom. When he came outside Sasuke was putting on his shirt. Neji's cheeks were tinted pink again as he saw Sasuke was in even better shape than before.

"Let's get going."

"Goodness, Neji, don't you ever stop for a break, or even breakfast?" He wasn't whining, he was just teasing. Neji glared over his shoulder. "Geez, so touchy." It took a while for Neji to realize that even though Suna was closer to Stone than Cloud was, it would take longer because one, he wasn't traveling alone and knowing Sasuke he would slow them down purposely just to annoy him, and two, so many damn sandstorms.

"DAMMIT!" It took a while for Neji to realize he had just yelled 'dammit' in a public place for no apparent reason.

"I didn't know you could be so loud, Neji." The amused glimmer in Sasuke's eyes only seemed to intensify.

The first night they had to set up a tent… IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKIN' DESERT! From Stone to Suna it was all desert baby. Neji put his hair in a braid and turned his back on Sasuke again. Apparently it was becoming a ritual: get ready for bed, ignore Sasuke, turn your back on Sasuke, and ignore Sasuke some more.

"If we're going to have to do a mission together shouldn't we at least try to mutter a quick 'good night'?" Neji turned around to face him only for his eyes to deadlock with Sasuke's. Any reply he was about to say died when their eyes met, and Neji found he was lost in that endless pool of onyx.

When he finally managed to snap out of his trance he managed a quick (very quick), "Good night," and turned his back again. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and decided to content himself with boring holes into Neji's back.

"Stop that."

"Stop what? Breathing? I know you hate me Neji but isn't that a bit much?" Sasuke was smirking by now.

"I mean staring. I know I'm irresistible but _do_ try to control yourself." Sasuke was caught by surprise that Neji would make such a conceited comment, even if it _was_ to shut him up.

"And what makes you think I can't resist you?"

"The fact you can't seem to stop admiring my devilishly good looks." I know. Shocking isn't it? Not only is Neji acting a tad like Draco Malfoy, he and Sasuke were _flirting_.

"Well, maybe not _that_ good. And besides, we all know I'm much better looking than you."

"Girls staring at you because of your ass does not make you better looking than me."

"I can't help it, it's a nice ass." Any tension in the air from before had lifted as they were both now facing each other and smirking playfully.

"Well, I guess I can't argue there. Can we get some sleep now?"

"Of fine," and then Sasuke muttered immediately, "party pooper."

"I'll show you a party pooper when I'm cranky tomorrow because _somebody_ wouldn't let me sleep." They were both being friendly now. There was not a trace of hostility. Of course, that would be too easy wouldn't it? Later Neji will just say he was tired and not thinking straight. Darn! Why must men be so difficult?

Please review, and thank-you to Dragon77, Simple-Minded Idiot, foreloved, and Tyra (it's my favorite couple too). Your reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Do you hate me?

Chappie III 

It was the middle of the day when Sasuke decided to play around with Neji some more. They still had a whole half a day before Neji would be "too tired to think straight" and they could have another playful conversation.

So to satisfy himself he said, with a pout, "Neeeeeejiiiiiii, I'm hungry." Neji's eye twitched in annoyance. He wasn't annoyed with Sasuke, he was just annoyed with his thoughts of how cute it was the way Sasuke dragged out his name. The pout was endearing too.

"Fine." He sat down and got some of the food out.

"Yay!" Neji couldn't help but smile at Sasuke's actions. He was acting like a toddler, but it was incredibly cute.

"What?" Sasuke's curiosity had been piqued. It was not every day Neji Hyuuga smiled at people he supposedly loathed and cursed to the deepest pits of hell (supposedly being the operative word there).

"Nothing." Neji just looked at him innocently.

'_He's up to something. I know it!_' Sasuke was eyeing Neji suspiciously.

"What?"

"Why do I get the feeling you just figured out how to murder me and make it look like an accident?" Neji just smirked and decided to tease a bit.

"So paranoid," and then muttered, "but I may have." Sasuke's head shot to face him in surprise. Neji almost burst out laughing, but muffled it so it came out as a half gasp, half chuckle. "You. Are. Soooooo. Gullible."

Sasuke glared at him and said, "I can't help it, you say _everything_ with a straight face so I can't tell anymore." Neji almost laughed again at Sasuke's pout. Suddenly they both tensed and looked to Sasuke's right. Suddenly Neji's eyes widened as a giant onbu (episode 185) jumped out at him.

"Papa!" Sasuke's jaw dropped in complete surprise and astonishment.

"Papa?!"

"While you were off with Orochihamaru, Naruto got an onbu stuck on his back." Neji managed to grind that out while running around in circles around the campsite kicking up dirt trying to escape the onbu.

"So?"

"More came from that one, one latched itself to my back."

"And because it thinks the first person it sees is its parent…" he let that sentence hang. Neji was currently dodging a giant fur ball/bear trying to give him a hug. "Now Neji, don't neglect your child." Glare. Glare glare glaaaaaaaaaaare. That was all he got from Neji. At this point Sasuke burst out laughing hysterically. Can you blame him? Neji was running around avoiding an enormous fuzz-ball trying to hug him.

"Oh sure, laugh at my expense." Suddenly it just collapsed asleep. Neji was panting and sighed from relief.

"So papa," Neji glared at Sasuke while he said that, "should we get going?" Neji just nodded. He found he couldn't stay mad at Sasuke for long. '_Damn._' He had gone from hating him to loving him. '_Wait… WHAT?! I do NOT! I'm just tired. Yeah, that's it._' Told ya' men were difficult.

"Neji, hey, NEJI!"

"Huh? What?"

"Finally, I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes. It's almost nighttime, should we set up camp or keep going?"

"Lets keep going."

"Trying to get as far away from the onbu as possible?" Glare. When it was nightfall they set up camp.

Neji was no longer turning his back on Sasuke.

"Well this is an improvement."

"What is?"

"You're not ignoring me!" Neji almost chuckled at Sasuke's behavior. They both settled into a comfortable silence.

Right when Neji was about to fall asleep Sasuke almost timidly asked, "Neji, um, do you… hate me?"

That shocked Neji. "Why do you care?"

"Well… never mind." They were both completely silent.

A few minutes later Neji said, "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"No, I don't hate you."

Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in a review please. Oh and what would you guys say if I posted a lemon? (I'm working on that right now)


	4. NO!

Chappie IV 

Sasuke and Neji were in a half awkward half comfortable silence the whole morning. It was only their third day; tomorrow they'd be in Suna. They were just walking when someone appeared in front of them.

"Hi, my name is Bob, can you hide me?"

"Huh?" Bob took that as a yes and dove behind Neji.

"What? What is going--" Right then about five men leapt out in front of them.

The leader said, "Have you seen this man? He goes by the name of Bob." He held up a picture of Bob.

Just out of curiosity Sasuke asked, "So what's his real name?"

"Sam."

"Sam Bob?"

"Precisely." They sweat dropped at the name.

"Why are you looking for him?"

"He owes over 900 yen in bet money." Sasuke and Neji's eyes were plate-sized and their chins hit the sandy ground.

"Sir! He's running over the dunes!" Sure enough, there was Sam Bob (I won't be getting tired of that any time soon) running over the dunes. Now alone since the five men were chasing him, Sasuke and Neji just shrugged and continued walking.

"That was," Neji paused trying to find a proper adjective.

Sasuke finished the sentence for him, "odd."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Judging by the position of the sun Neji guessed it was about five. Something was up, his feeling of apprehension had not disappeared. They had not been attacked ONCE. Not even when they had to pass Otokagure. Wouldn't you be apprehensive if you passed one of Konoha's greatest foes and they resisted attacking two helpless ninja?

"Relax, enjoy it while you can."

"If I did I'd turn into you." He shuddered for dramatic effect. "What a horrifying thought."

"Thaaaaaaanks. You know being pretty doesn't mean you can be bi—y too."

"It's second nature. You know, right next to breathing."

"How did I figure that out?"

"Anyway, I'd rather be bi—y than a prissy princess."

"You're both."

"Just because I _try_ to look decent?"

"And have hair better than most girls I know."

"As opposed to a duck's butt for hair."

"Leave my bird ass hair out of this!" They both burst out laughing.

"Your words, not mine."

"DUCK!" Sasuke tackled him to the ground as a kunai went right over their heads. Forty oto-nin were standing in front of them. Neji instantly activated his Byakugan and used Jyuuken.

"Hakke! YONSHOU!"

"Katon! RYUUKA!" Neji turned to see Sasuke with his Sharingan activated blasting a giant fireball at them. There were still four left with both of them defeating eighteen each. Hey, that fireball was pretty big, and Neji's pretty fast at Jyuuken!

"Katon! Gokakyuu No Jutsu!" Just before the last nin fell he threw a kunai that hit Neji square in the shoulder. Normally he would have dodged, but he just finished his rotation technique making him completely vulnerable.

Sasuke landed right next to him and asked, "Are you okay?" really quickly, like he was having a heart attack.

"I'm--" he was about 'fine' when the poison took effect and made quick work through his veins and some arteries. His eyes widened as he fell to the ground heavily, and he would have landed on his ever so gorgeous if Sasuke hadn't caught him.

"Neji? Neji?!" He was panting heavily and was sweating heavily. He was slowly and painfully running out of energy and Sasuke could see it. He could see it painfully clear. He set him down gently and quickly set up their tent. He tucked him into his sleeping bag trying to figure out which one of Kabuto's (isn't it obvious?) poisons they used. He paled when he figured out which one it was. If he didn't get that poison out of him soon, Neji would die. He heard a groan from Neji and immediately looked at his face, trying to figure out how he was doing based on his expression. Not good.

"Whas going on?"

"You've been poisoned." He paused deciding whether or not to tell him what could happen.

"And if we don't get it out soon I could die?"

"It's scary how psychic you are." Neji managed a wobbly smile.

Still panting he managed to choke out, "Be good will ya?" and he slowly closed his eyes as his world went black.

Ooooh, I'm evil aren't I? Major cliffy. Now you have to review if you want to find out if Neji lives or dies. Who knows, I just might kill him (review to save him). Oh great, now I sound like I have him hostage with a knife to his throat (oops, you aren't supposed to know that!). You know what, just review and you'll find out what happens.


	5. This is all YOUR fault

Chappie V 

Sasuke was trying, but failing miserably, not to panic. Finally he thought of something. He rushed to his backpack and pulled out some herbs and stuffed them in his mouth. Then he walked over to Neji and, focusing all of his chakra into his mouth, put his mouth over Neji's and sucked it out like a vacuum. The poison slowly seeped from out of his mouth and into Sasuke's (they're like, two inches apart, just so ya know). When he was done he walked outside and spit out the herbs.

He walked back inside _hoping_ to see Neji regaining consciousness, but to his further dismay saw him getting even paler. '_Shit!_' He realized that the poison had already "worked its magic" on Neji's heart and damaged some arteries, veins, cells, or a combination of those. He tried to remember anything he might have learned from Kabuto's medical books.

"F—!" He heard another groan from Neji. "Neji? How are you feeling?" He knew it was a stupid question, but he wanted to make sure he was still _breathing_.

"Like crap," he replied honestly.

"Um… would you happen to know any medical ninjutsu a novice could use?" Neji's look clearly said 'Why the hell would I know that?' Amazing how he can still patronize with his stares so close to death. Neji suddenly squeezed his eyes shut in pain and then rolled over only to start coughing up blood. Feeling helpless Sasuke held his hair back while he coughed, and then upchucked everything he had eaten that day.

He rolled back over onto his back panting heavily and said, "Who made the poison?"

"Kabuto."

"Note to self: kill Kabuto, slowly and painfully." Sasuke chuckled.

"Okay, you're going to have to trust me."

"Let's see trust you, or death. Decisions, decisions." He glared at his sarcasm.

"Relax." Sasuke gently unbuttoned Neji's shirt and carefully put his hands on Neji's chest. He cautiously controlled his chakra, willing it to heal Neji's organs. '_Come on, work dammit! WORK!_' slowly Neji's breathing evened out.

"Whew, Neji? Are you okay?" He looked to see him with his eyes closed. It had taken him an hour to heal Neji. '_Damn, I was too late!_' Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, though he didn't know why. Finally he just let 'em rip and sobbed silently into Neji's chest.

"Mmm, whassamatter?" Neji had his eyes opened groggily, and he was struggling to stay awake. Sasuke was relieved to see, however, that there was some more color in his face. He jumped up and hugged him by the neck and buried his face into the crook of his shoulder. He didn't know why he cared so much, he just did.

"You inconsiderate jerk!" The exclamation was slightly muffled by Neji's shoulder though.

"Huh?"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought you were dead!"

"Shh, calm down," he was saying soothingly, "I'm fine, now stop crying before you get the--"

"-hiccup-"

"--hiccups," Neji finished.

"This -hiccup- is all -hiccup- your -hiccup- fault!"

"What is?" He was enjoying this, especially since Sasuke was positively adorable with his flushed cheeks and relived yet pissed expression.

"The -hiccup- hiccups!" He turned his back on him with arms crossed and a pout on his face. Neji quickly and quietly slunk over to him. He hugged him under his shoulders, trapping his arms.

"Lemme go!"

"Nope." He tightened his hold on him and rested his head on the back of his neck. After a while he gave up the struggle against Neji's iron hold and just settled down with a huff. A little while later he realized his hiccups were gone.

"I hate you."

"Where did that come from?"

"The deep inner workings of my mind." Neji rolled his eyes.

"You don't really mean that." He whirled around so quickly it caught Neji off guard.

"You're right, I don't." And then he hugged Neji again. He looked like he was about to cry again, but held it in. His face was buried between his neck and shoulder and his arms were around his neck. Neji's arms slowly snaked their way around Sasuke's waist. He looked down five minutes later and blushed when he realized Sasuke had fallen asleep. He just lay down backwards, gently taking Sasuke back down with him. They fell asleep with Neji holding Sasuke in an almost protective way and Sasuke clinging to Neji for dear life. It was like he was afraid that if he let go, Neji _would_ die this time. They'd wake up blushing like crazy the next morning, but let's save that for the next chappie.

Do you want me to change this story to M? Let me know cuz there's a lemon waiting to be written!


	6. How EMBARRASING!

Chappie VI 

Sasuke woke up feeling… warm. Strange, he didn't remember putting on a blanket. He looked up and found out just what his "blanket" was. He looked to see he was being held by Neji, almost protectively, and saw his peaceful, sleeping form. Some of his hair was falling like a veil over his face and he had apparently abandoned his bloody shirt sometime last night. He looked so serene in his sleep. He reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear when he realized what he was doing. Neji woke up and nuzzled Sasuke's hand with his nose.

"Good morning." He was giving him a cocky stare with his ever so famous arrogant smirk. Even the way he had said 'good morning' was egotistical. He was leaning his head against his hand while still laying down.

"Conceited bastard." He was just trying to hide the fact he wanted to jump him. Tsk, tsk Sasuke.

"Careful Sasuke, you might hurt my feelings." Yup, you guessed it, still a pretentious prick. It would seem as if they were back to the way they were in Konoha. Of course, the only reason they did that was because they were unknowingly trying to turn on the charm. They're two such sexy human beings the personality fits. That, and they were trying to save their wounded pride from the night before.

"We should get going." He was still embarrassed from crying like a total _weenie_ last night when Neji was the one in pain. For once, though, Neji was in a playful mood and he was _not_ going to let Sasuke get away.

"But Saaaaaaaasuke!" He blushed at the way Neji had said his name with such an adorable whine. '_No! Get a hold of yourself!_' He turned to see Neji with the most adorable pout ever. Sasuke was on the brink of banging his head into a wall.

Neji knew he wasn't acting like himself, but Sasuke's reactions were _sooooo_ worth it. One common thought they were sharing was '_don't jump him! Don't, don't, DON'T!_'

Sasuke managed to make himself sound annoyed when he said, "What?" At Neji's "hurt" gaze, however, he melted. He didn't show it though, but the gulp was audible. He moved so quickly Sasuke hadn't seen it coming, but he _could_ see the predator-like smirk on his face.

"Anything the matter Sasuke?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned a light shade of pink at their close proximity. They were about an inch apart. Think about it, Neji, an inch away from Sasuke's face, hair framing his face, and bedroom eyes. I _like_ THAT picture.

"U-um…" Neji was whooping and cheering in his head. He had just made stoic Sasuke Uchiha who had been driving him nuts (in more ways than one) speechless and stutter. H moved so close their lips were brushing together.

"Well? Cat got your tongue?" His voice was low and husky as his lips brushed against Sasuke's every time he spoke. Without thinking Sasuke kissed him. In the next few seconds Sasuke was straddling Neji with his arms pinned over his head. If I said Neji was complaining I'd be lying. Sasuke moaned when Neji bucked his hips against his and then rubbed his bulging erection with his thigh. Sasuke kept one hand on Neji's wrists to keep him pinned and moved the other down to play with one of his nipples. He swallowed Neji's pleased moan. With a burst of strength Sasuke wasn't expecting he flipped them over so Neji was doing the straddling. He tore Sasuke's shirt off and leaned down to kiss him.

"HEY! ARE YOU GUYS--" Temari looked down to see what she had walked in on and turned bright red. "I-Iu-umwa-wasw-worriedsoI-Icamet-tolookforyou,butapparentlyyou'refinesobye!" She rushed out of that tent like it was on fire. Neji and Sasuke both thought at the same time '_Damn her_.' Five seconds later they realized that Temari walked in while they were getting' HOT 'N HEAVY! They turned cherry red.

From outside Temari yelled, "Is it safe to come in?" They walked out, full clothed. Damn. Temari decided to escort them to Suna to make sure, "You guys don't do something rash. At least you could do it on a bed!" That made their blushes deepen.

When they stepped into Gaara's office after five. Looooooooooooooooooooong (there's that word again). Hours! Of awkward silence, Gaara asked, "What took you?" All three turned deep crimson. "… On second thought, I may not wanna know." They nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'll leave now!"

Gaara turned to look at them and asked rather bluntly, "What did you guys _do_? She actually _squeaked_ from embarrassment."

"Like you said Gaara-sama," Neji started.

Sasuke finished, "You don't wanna know."

"I'll take your word for it. Anyway, your mission is…"

And BADA BIM! BADA BOOM! Cliffhanger! Now you'll NEVER know what happens, but _**I**_ know.

Neji, Sasuke, & Gaara- aHEM!

Okay, so I'm suffering from writer's block. Review please, bitte, porfavor.


End file.
